Red Ribbons
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Japanese legends talk of red ribbons that made a link between future couples that only gods and spirits could see' but one particular god isn't happy about it... MF, MM, FMM
1. Prologue

**Title: Red Ribbons**

**Summary: **'Japanese legends talk of red ribbons that made a link between future couples that only gods and spirits could see' but one particular god isn't happy about it... M/F, M/M, F/M/M

**Rating: PG-13 (I still don't know the names of the new ratings so we'll stick the more common ones! )**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Well...you'll see **

**Notes: I did post this before but I didn't like how I started it so I replaced it.**

The fire crackled merrily, the party that sat around it each wielding a stick of some sort, pierced on which was a fluffy white marshmallow. A boy with greyish lavender hair and violet eyes leaned over towards a girl with brown hair and turqoise eyes, "Are you enjoying yourself hime-chan?"

The whisper in her ear sent a shiver down her spine, she turned to the other and smiled warmly. "Very much so prince," the blush that spread across the boy's pale cheeks only intensified when she kissed him appreciatively on the cheek. He smiled warmly back at her.

"Hime-chan," the girl turned to look to her other side to see another boy with orange hair and passionate red eyes, "this…is for you." He brought a package out of his pocket and handed it to the girl at the same time she was presented with a similar package from the previous boy.

"Oh, what's this, you didn't have to get me anything, both of you," she clasped her hands, the two packages still unopened in her lap. "The fact that you're all here together is enough for me, I couldn't possibly compare all this with what I did for you on Valentines.

"Silly, silly hime-chan," a blond haired boy said from the other side of the first boy, "you always put other people's feelings first, that's one of the things we love about you."

The orange haired boy leaned over again, "I think you should open your presents now." She nodded and smiled as she unwrapped them both with scrupulous precision, from each she pulled a single crimson ribbon. "Do you like them?"

"Very much so, they're really pretty," she gasped slightly as each was pulled out of her hands by the one that didn't give it to her. She relaxed when she realised what they were doing, each took a strand of her hair and tied it up in the crimson ribbons.

"Now sissy is going to love Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun," said an orange haired girl this time.

The flaxen haired boy next to her turned and asked, "What do you mean Kissa-chan?"

"Japanese legends talk of red ribbons that made a link between future couples that only gods and spirits could see," the small girl explained smiling at the first girl.

"Then clearly there is a rd ribbon between me and my Kyo-koi," a girl with cropped brown hair jumped up suddenly and wound her arms enthusiastically around the neck of the orange haired boy who panicked and began trying to pry her off him while she declared her undying love.

Suddenly they all stopped, the fire flickered and nearly went out as a cold air swept around the campfire.

…---…---

Akito sat up in bed, disturbed by what he'd seen. Yuki…his Yuki…doting on that silly little girl, calling her 'hime-chan', the way they all looked at her like she was some sort of Goddess. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, "No," he muttered darkly, "I am the head of this family, I am their God, they cannot turn against me." And yet, those words that had so far brought him so much reassurance now seemed ineffective. Turqoise eyes stilled shined in the back of his mind, haunting him, warning him that that girl would have to go. That girl, the one they called Tohru Honda. 

**Well that's the prologue...review please and I might just update BEFORE I go to France tomorrow, or else you'll need to wait a week.**

**Anyway, if you've got time, check out this webcomic**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/amateur(underscore)angel(underscore)webcomic**

**It's only one page long so far but I promise it'll get longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Red Ribbons**

**Summary: **'Japanese legends talk of red ribbons that made a link between future couples that only gods and spirits could see' but one particular god isn't happy about it... M/F, M/M, F/M/M

**Rating: PG-13 (I still don't know the names of the new ratings so we'll stick the more common ones! )**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 2**

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl - I have**

**Lain Mikado - I'm glad you like it and lucky me I'm staying somewhere with computers and internet readily available. That and I have too much spare time. **

**Pairings: Well...you'll see**

**Notes: There are lots of A/Ns in this chapter**

The holidays were over and it was back to school for the last half of term before Shogatsu (A/N: Another word for New Years). Tohru was currently in Home Economics with a small plastic container filled with some of the strawberries she and Yuki had planted by her mixing bowl. The brunette began to beat eggs and pound flower and butter together, "Hey Tohru, what you making?" Blonde hair cascaded over a broad shoulder as Arisa Uotani leaned over to watch the onigiri work.

Tohru paused in her display to meet her friend's eyes with a gleaming smile, "I'm making Christmas cakes, it's an American tradition and me and Shigure-san thought it would be fun to spend Christmas together." Tohru new in her heart why Shigure had suggested that they spend Christmas (which was becoming a popular tradition in Japan despite the 2 Christian content) together (A/N: Info adapted from the japan-guide(dot)com, the practised religion in Japan is Buddhism and therefore our idea of an omnipotent God is not followed by the majority), Yuki and Kyo would have to spend Shogatsu at the main house.

"What's Christmas?" Uotani asked as she went back to moulding numerous onigiri.

"At Christmas time Christians celebrate the birth of the son of their God Jesus Christ. Originally one would present children with wooden toys because when Jesus was born a carpenter learned of his birth and made toys for him. The carpenter then wondered the land in search of the child, giving presents to each child he saw in hopes that it was his lord. (A/N: Story taken from one of my school's chapel services) Now it is merely a commercial excuse to produce cards, wrapping papers and other such pleasantries," commented Hanajima as she copied what Tohru was doing.

"Oh, okay," Uotani said grinning, "in that case," she turned to Tohru, "what would you like Tohru-chan?"

"Yes, what would you like Tohru-chan?"

"Oh no," Tohru flushed a becoming shade of red, "you musn't, I mean, you shouldn't have to buy anything for me, I'd be asking for it. No minna-chan, I don't want anything, no." With this final declaration Tohru stopped waving her hands around and settled for remaining red.

Arisa laughed and slung an arm around Tohru's shoulders, "Don't be silly Tohru-chan, I know, we can get you a new bathing suit, what do say Hana-chan?"

The violet-eyed girl looked up and nodded, "Yes, that is a fine idea, it is saddening to see our Tohru in her middle school swim suit, perhaps we should take those Sohma boys with us."

"Yes, that's a great idea, it'll be fun to watch them squirm," Arisa cheered as she went back to making rice cakes.

"Arisa, can you make nothing but onigiri?" the sensei asked as she leaned over to look at the three, two of which were pouring cake mix into baking tins while Arisa continued to make onigiri.

Lunchtime---

Later, when the last bell before lunch had rung Tohru was walking with Hanajima as they waited for a detained Arisa to catch up.

"Tohru," the brunette turned, "you said that it was you and Shigure that had decided to celebrate Christmas, does the Prince and the fireball (A/N: Suits Kyo-kun well nei? Like sex kitten mmm) know yet?"

Tohru shook her head, "Oh no, Shigure-san thought it would be a nice surprise for them, we were going to get Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun out for he way for the day while we did the decorations."

Just then Arisa caught up with them, "So did I miss anything?" she asked as she fell into step with them both."

"Tohru-chan was just about to ask us if we wanted to help decorate the Sohma house for Christmas," Hanajima explained and not for the first time Tohru wondered if the dark haired 'vibe girl' was physic.

School ends---

"Well I have to work tonight but I think there'll be time for me to make dinner, Kyo-kun, it's your turn to pick dinner isn't it?" Tohru asked as shifted her bag from one hand to the other while walking in between the two boys.

Recently Tohru had come up with the idea that they each take turns in deciding what they want to eat. Being her considerate self, Tohru hadn't included herself in the schedule although due the insistence of Yuki and some yelling from Kyo she was now.

Kyo blushed at being addressed so directly, turquoise eyes were fixated on him in curious wonder, as were a pair of jealous violet ones but for once Kyo ignored them. "Um…" he took his time to reply revelling in the light of Tohru's gaze, a tactic which was lost on Tohru but did well to infuriate the nezumi.

"Ramen (A/N: Noodles in soup)," he replied quietly, he was loud and brash when aggravated but by no means was he an extrovert, not like Momiji. As annoying as he found the usagi (A/N: Rabbit) he could see the pickled plum on his back, just like he could see Yuki's. This revelation only sought to darken his mood and his sank into a contemplative silence.

He would've started were it not for his training when a small and soft hand, unlike Kagura's, slipped into his. "Is something bothering you Kyo-kun?" He cheeks went as red as his eyes as her fingers intertwined with his only for his embarrassment to turn to jealousy when he saw her opposing hand held possessively that baka no yarou (A/N: slang for bastard, used when one really hates another) Yuki.

Shigure's home---

"Mmm, something smells appetising, my little flower what delightful delicacy have you made for us now?" Shigure half sang as he waltzed into the kitchen, his sensitive inu nose held high in the air. Holding himself a mere inch from her he leaned over her shoulder to watch her gently spoon noodles round and round, marinating them in sauce.

He gave her a sidelong glance that revealed her blush, "It's ramen," she replied, suddenly her distress signals flared, "but maybe Shigure-san doesn't like ramen, oh maybe I should've asked first, but it was Kyo-kun's turn and he did eat the stewed leaks when Yuki-kun picked. Ano," she moaned.

"Maa, maa, maa, Tohru-chan, I like ramen and I know Yuki-kun does to, it's alright," Shigure said gently as he took a step back.

"Are you sure Shigure-san, you're not just saying that, I don't want you to feel pressured after all you've done for me. It wouldn't be right for me to impose this on you if you don't like it, please tell me Shigure-san," her panic still not having fully receded Shigure chuckled.

"Tohru-kun, I love everything you make," those words were all she needed and a sparkling smile slid onto her face and Shigure nearly melted. He steeled himself and pranced out of the room, Tohru was to be Yuki or Kyo's, his meddling had made it so and he was not going to collapse under his own feelings now. Plus, how could he face Hatori and all the 'I told you so's he'd get from him and Ayame both.

Later---

Tohru waved farewell to the three as she made her way to work, Yuki ran after her, "Honda-san, will you be working late this evening?"

She shook her head, "Iie Yuki-kun, the building shuts early today," she replied, smiling as always.

"Would you like me to come and pick you up?" he asked hopeful, wanting to spend some time alone with her.

"Iie, Yuki-kun does not need to do that for me," he was about to insist but she continued on, "arigatou gozamaimasu (A/N: Thank you very much) though Yuki-kun demo (A/N: but) I promised Ayame-san that I'd let him take me to dinner tonight, even though I still haven't found a way to repay him for the last time he took me out."

The hair on the back of Yuki's neck bristled at many things, the first being the idea of Tohru who in some ways he regarded as his, spending time with his brother, and second the fact that he still hadn't forgiven the snake for kidnapping her the first time. "Don't worry Honda-san, I understand."

He turned away, "Yuki-kun, if it really makes you feel bad I can call Ayame-san, maybe he'd be willing to cancel, oh no but I couldn't do that, not after he asked so nicely."

Yuki turned to her and smiled fondly as she fretted over the simplest of things, he took one of her hands and watched her blush, "It's okay Honda-san, I understand if you had a previous engagement, maybe some other time nei?"

"Yes Yuki-kun, I would like that very much and perhaps I should take Yuki-kun out to lunch to make up for it," Yuki blushed at the idea of spending time alone with Tohru as she merely smiled with happiness.

"Perhaps, that would be nice Honda-san," seeing the delight dance in her eyes was enough to return the smile to his face.

He returned to the house to find Kyo waiting for him, "What was that about rat boy?" he demanded savagely, glaring at Yuki who only smiled confidently.

"Honda-san and I are going out to lunch this weekend you baka neko, though why it concerns you escapes me." Elevated to a new high by the insulted and crushed look that he had earned from the orange haired boy Yuki ascended the stairs to his room to finish his homework.

Kyo glared after Yuki's retreating back, maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe he still had a chance. He shook his head, what was he thinking, why would she choose him over that damn Yuki, the stupid Prince Charming. "Aw, hell with it," Kyo called allowed as he stormed off, heading for the roof, the stars always did well to calm him but he feared they could bring him joy…not like Tohru could.

**Eh voila, by some miracle this has been brought to you from France...as I've tried to imply all the Sohma's are trying to be close to Tohru.**

**Anyway, if you've got time, check this out**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/tsubasa(underscore)cubs**

**There're cute adoptables**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Red Ribbons**

**Summary: **'Japanese legends talk of red ribbons that made a link between future couples that only gods and spirits could see' but one particular god isn't happy about it... M/F, M/M, F/M/M

**Rating: PG-13 (I still don't know the names of the new ratings so we'll stick the more common ones! )**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4**

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl - A woman of few words aren't you?**

**sunshine - Well you didn't have to wait long nei?**

**Pairings: Hiiro x Kisa**

**VOTE**

**Tohru x Yuki: 0  
Tohru x Kyo: 0  
Tohru x Shigure: 0  
Tohru x Momiji: 0  
Tohru x Hatsuharu: 0  
Tohru x Hatori: 0  
Tohru x Ayame: 0  
Tohru x Akito: 0**

**Kyo x Tohru: 0  
Kyo x Kagura: 0**

**Notes: Surprisingly, no A/Ns in this chapter although I do think I fell short in Ayame's personality. Oh well.**

"Tohru-chan," the girl looked up in time to be leapt on by an over excited Momiji, a puff of flaxen coloured smoke later and in Tohru's arms was not the half German boy but a golden rabbit with large, inviting brown eyes.

"Momiji-kun," Tohru giggled, "it's nice to see you to."

Momiji's nose twitched in excitement at making Tohru giggle, his sensitive sniffed at her scent. He was pressed up against her neck, his soft warm fur brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. Momiji felt the shudder that ran through her everytime he moved. And her scent…not the least impure or masked by layers of perfume, just simple peaches and cream, just Tohru…just the way he liked her.

"Will Tohru-chan be working late tonight?" Momiji asked as Tohru began to stand from where she had fallen rather ungracefully to her knees when he had landed on her.

"Iie Momiji-kun," his disappointment was easy to hide since she wasn't actually facing him, to console himself he snuggled further into her warm neck, his nose brushed her ear and a strong shiver ran down her spine. She was sensitive there. "I'm ending early today because Ayame-san insisted that he needed to see me."

It was the same time she had delivered that explanation and with hindsight I can say it would be her last. I say this, not because anything sinister happened to Tohru, although she did get a bit of a shock the next night, but because the next person she would meet besides her colleagues would be Ayame.

"Oh, so is Ayame-san taking Tohru-chan home instead of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" Momiji asked as she put him down long enough for him to transform. She looked away and, as always, had the courtesy to blush.

"Actually Ayame-san was going to take me out to dinner," she didn't see the jealous flash in Momiji's eyes. He'd grown accustomed to having Tohru in close quarters the fact that she would be graduating at the end of next year was bad enough but if anything developed between her and Ayame-san. He lived in a different district and getting to Tohru would involve commuting…well, more commuting than it did to get to Shigure's house anyway.

But then Momiji realised something else, maybe Aya wasn't trying to move in on Tohru but just to talk to her. Momiji new from listening to Hatori's phone calls from the zealous snake of the zodiac that the gap that divided him and Yuki concerned him greatly. Perhaps with Tohru as a catalyst they may be able to bridge that gap.

Momiji brightened at this and decided to fling himself into helping Tohru so she would be ready to leave on time.

"Oh Momiji-kun," she exclaimed when he knelt down beside and began to scrub the floor, "you shouldn't do that, I wouldn't be earning my pay and you'll get your cloths dirty."

Momiji had only laughed at that, "Silly Tohru-chan, I like to help and this is fun anyway. If it makes Tohru-kun fell any better she can go over it after me."

Tohru only blushed, "You're right, I am being silly."

"Tohru-chan," Momiji said suddenly as he saw her mood dampen slightly, "I didn't mean you were silly in a bad way, gomen if it seemed so, I meant Tohru-chan was silly in a funny way, Tohru-chan makes me laugh."

"Oh gomen, it's my fault, I was being presumptuous, gomen Momiji-kun, oh I must look even sillier now, oh," she moaned and hung her head. Good thing to otherwise she might not have missed the quake that passed through Momiji's body when she moaned.

"Tohru-chan is exaggerating, I think Tohru is funny and kind and considerate, she has no reason to doubt herself, nei Tohru-chan?" brown eyes gazed at her fondly as a bright smile lit up her countenance.

From then on all of her chores became a game, they would have races from one end of the hallway to the other, cleaning or sweeping as they went. Or 'who could gather the most cobwebs on their duster' or 'who could wash the most windows and get to the centre first'. Momiji has lots of fun and when it came time for him to go home as per his father's request and for Tohru to meet Ayame he was saddened.

"Hey Tohru-chan," she turned as she folded up her uniform and packed it away in a locker.

"Hai Momiji-kun? Was there something you wanted?" she asked, her face still radiating a smile of abundant joy from the games they'd played, the light flush still present across her cheeks as though she had caught the sun.

"Yeh, me and Hatsuharu-kun are coming over to Shigure-kun's house tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to watch some DVDs with me?" the blonde asked hurriedly going on to explain, "Of course, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu-kun can watch them with us. They're not anime, they're Disney."

"Disney," Tohru pondered over that name for a moment, "Oh, Waltz Disney, the one that made Bambi, oh I just loved the little usagi in that film, it was so cute, but then all usagi are cute, like Momiji-kun."

Momiji's spirits soared at that and he nodded enthusiastically, "Hai, hai, like that, except we're going to watch one with a mermaid and one with enchanted castle."

Tohru's eyes were filled with stars, "Oh that sounds wonderful, I'd love to watch them with you Momiji-kun."

"Good, then I'll see Tohru-kun tomorrow in school," with that the two bid their farewells.

Tohru walked out of the front of the building, the automatic doors parting, "And low and behold the hime-chan steps from her palace with radiant grace," the unexpected shower of praise left Tohru reeling and red as a tomato. Greeted loudly and boisterously by the excitable Ayame. Her hand was snatched from her side so he could pull her along while talking long and fast hardly pausing for breath as he strode along.

Tohru struggled to keep up with Ayame's strides let alone the words that spilled from his lips like so many courtyard fountains.

"And here we are!" Ayame exclaimed with delight, tugging Tohru gently, but so unexpected was it that she nearly fell over. In public like this and in front of a restaurant full of eyes trained on them it would have been disastrous for Ayame to transform. Instead he grabbed her shoulders, his hand leaving hers so as he could support her and halt her decent towards the ground.

"Oh gomen Ayame-san, I guess I wasn't thinking, arigatou for catching me. Oh but I'm so clumsy nei, you might have transformed and oh that would have been disastrous," she would have continued to babble on had Ayame not put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh, he murmured soothingly, "you can apologise by allowing me to treat you to a fine meal."

Once they were seated Tohru plucked up her courage enough to asked, "So Ayame-san, how's your shop doing?"

"Oh business is blooming hime-chan," Tohru blushed at the nickname, "I've got loads of new customers and now I get female clients to. Mine is enjoying herself immensely, she literally pounces on every cute girl she sees. In fact she's almost insisted that I ask you to drop by again, she's got some new designs picked out and I have to say that they would suit you very well hime-chan."

The waiter came and Ayame ordered for them, Tohru having been too caught up in Ayame's extravagant banter about his shop and Mine and outfits to have even given the menu more than a glance if that. When they were alone except for those occupying the tables around them Ayame's voice dropped to a more serious (and in Tohru's opinion, saddened) tone.

"I've talked to Shigure-kun and he says he's fine but I want to know from you hime-chan…how is Yuki?"

At that moment, Tohru felt nothing but the deepest regret, Ayame seemed to be trying so hard and covering his grief when Yuki ignored him or pushed away with a great blanket of extroversive behaviour that only seemed to push the quieter of the two away. "Um," Tohru bit her lip in thought, "he does seem to be doing well although he seems a little down lately but that might be because the fan club girls are pestering him again. They want him to organise a winter dance seeing as he's student council president."

Ayame heaved a sigh, "I don't suppose he ever mentions me does he?"

Tohru couldn't lie, she knew that, but the sadness and despair in those golden eyes made her wish she could, if only to see them light up one more. "No," she replied, he'd known the answer and she had realised that and by voicing it, it became real.

"Then I shall have to try harder nei Tohru-chan?" startled the by the sudden onslaught of Ayame's normal personality and the use of her given name startled her.

"Yes, maybe Ayame-san would like to come over tomorrow night with Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun and watch DVDs with us and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun." Tohru put a finger to her lips in thought, "Maybe I should ask Shigure if Kisa-chan and Hiiro-kun could come too?"

"Why that's a splendid idea hime-chan," Ayame was joyous once again and light danced in his eyes at the thought.

**Cookies to those who can guess which two movies they're gunna watch! Tell you what, those who get both right can have an extra vote on the pairing of their choice.**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


End file.
